The Magical Girl Behind The Rose Witch
by Grapenillacupcake
Summary: We all know the tragic story behind the witch named Oktavia Von Seckendorff, and we have discovered the poor girl behind Charlotte. But what of the very first witch we ever saw? Who was the girl that created the witch of distrustful nature?


The Magical Girl Behind The Rose Witch.

/

'_I shouldn't be here,' _is all that I'm thinking about right now. I shouldn't be in this airplane, all of my clothes and belongings tucked away in my suitcase, I shouldn't be watching my dad text his girlfriend that the plane would be taking off soon. None of this should be happening.

Dad and I have lived in America since I was very little, moving away from my home country of Germany for a better life. I've adapted very well since then, and I view America as my home, embraced everything about it. My friends used to joke about how I was the picture-perfect "white girl", how I loved the common fashion stores and restaurants, how I had a love for mustaches like any other "immature" middle schooler. But I don't have any friends anymore. They betrayed the little trust I gave them by celebrating that I was going to Japan, not feeling the same pain I did, so I let them all go.

It's hard to trust anybody, really. Even from day one, people who I thought I trusted would talk behind my back, spreading rumors about me, laughing about how I loved roses and how weird my naturally green hair was. The only person I could trust is my dad, even when he began dating a girl from Japan. This is why we're on this flight there, since he met her during her year in America.

At the very least, she seems to love him as much as he loves her. But nothing can stop the anger I feel over all of this.

I'm Abigail Baumgartner, age fourteen, and none of this is right.

/

The teacher introduces me to the class, and their eyes widen as he explains how I'm German-American. I pull on the sleeve of my uniform, as it's really uncomfortable, but I try to focus on understanding what everybody is saying. Japanese is a complicated language, and even I can't understand most German words.

The language barrier is basically impossible for me, and it takes forever to translate the words the teacher is writing on the board, and by the time the lesson is over, there's only a few sentences in my notebook.

During recess, I'm being hounded by everyone. Asking me questions about schools in America, if we're really that dumb and fat, if my hair is real or fake, if I'm related to this girl named Hitomi from another school, if they can borrow my rose headband because it looks so cute, and my brain starts to hurt from everybody talking at once, unable to process what there to saying into something I understand.

I clasp my hands over my ears and shiver, trying to ignore them, trying to forget that I'm even here. I try to make myself believe I'm back in my old middle school, where almost everyone spoke my language, where I could wear whatever I wanted to school.

They leave me alone after that, and even with my hands over my ears, I can hear people snickering about me. At least something hasn't changed.

The day goes by too slowly for my liking, and when school is finally over, I'm all alone, trying to remember the way home. My heart aches and I'm close to tears, but I try to keep a brave face, not wanting any strangers to see me burst into tears.

When I do get home, my dad and his girlfriend aren't around, so I don't worry about the noise as I begin sobbing loudly. I scream and cry, whimper and sniff, letting all of my negative emotions out. A whole hour passes until I finally calm down. I collapsed onto my bed, clutching my pillow tightly to my chest.

"….Mommy…" I say softly to myself. Whenever I feel down, I like to imagine what life would be like if she was here.

My dad told me, when I was old enough to understand, that she died when I was very young. But she loved me, cared for me, just like any mother would. If he was telling the truth, she was funny, cute, and always had a smiling face. I'm certain she would never let me go to Japan, she would always make me happy.

….Sometimes I wonder if mom is really dead. Maybe mom couldn't leave Germany with dad and she told him to forget about her, and he complied, because he loved her so much, he would do anything for her.

I sniffed again, wiping my eyes. If my mom was alive… I would do anything to learn more about her, even if it's as small as her name.

'_Anything?' _A childish voice rings in my ears and I panic, jumping off the bed, grabbing a pair of scissors. My hand shakes as I look around, trying to find the person who is talking to me.

"Wh-Who's there?! Who is it!?"

'_I'm outside your door. I won't hurt you, Abigail Baumgartner.' _I never trusted anybody expect for my dad, but I was terrified that they would do awful things to me if I refused. I slowly opened the door, and a white cat-like creature walked up to me, jumping on my bed.

'_Hello there! My name is Kyubey! I came here today to give you a very rare offer.'_

"A-And…. what is it…?" While there mouth and eyes stayed the same, Kyubey seemed happy at my interest.

'_I want you to contract with me and become a Magical Girl_!' I stay frozen, staring at their unblinking eyes. A… magical girl…? Those things are fake, just dumb animes in Japan, and they didn't exist, this cat-alien didn't exist, none of this is real.

'_It is real, Abigail. If you make a contract with me, I can grant you any wish you want, anything you desire.' _I was silent. I didn't want to trust them, I couldn't trust them, there was something sinister about them, something I couldn't pinpoint but I just couldn't make the contract.

But…

If I did, could the truth about my mom be revealed? If I did, could I go back to the life I wanted?

I lowered my hand, scissors still tightly in my grip.

"….If I made a contract… could I learn more about my mom…?"

'_If you wish for it, you could.' ._

My grip on them loosened. "…What do magical girls do…?"

'_They fight against witches, monsters that spread despair and cause things like murders and suicides.' I dropped them._

"…I'll do it. I…. I wish to know the truth about my mother!" They nodded and their ears raised into the air, causing me to leviate. Before I could talk, I felt a sudden, horrible pain in my chest. I screamed out, clutching my chest until the pain was relieved. My breath was shaky, watching a peach light float to Kyubey. I felt horribly empty and drained, like my own heart had been pulled away.

Their ears caught the peach light and waited for a few seconds before releasing it, but now it had gold around it, a case of glass keeping the light from escaping.

'_You may take your soul gem now!' _Kyubey told me as it began floating towards me.

'_It is your destiny!' _I wearily grabbed it and once then, I landed back onto the floor.

'_My advice is to start witch-hunting as quickly as you can, Abigail. If you need any help, I'll be there.' _With a nod, Kyubey walked out of his room, leaving me alone with a strange peach gem. I spent the rest of my time waiting for my dad, and playing around with the gem. I could turn it into a ring, surprisingly.

When my dad came home, he had a very odd look on his face, one of nervousness and sadness. I furrowed my brow in confusion as we walked to his room to talk alone. He stayed silent for a few seconds while I sat down on the bed, then sighed lightly as he sat on a chair, trying to reach my eye level.

"Listen rosie… I've been… keeping some things from you, alright? You're a big girl…. and I think you can handle this, all right?" I nodded, feeling excited. He was going to tell me about my mom, right? The truth about what really happened to her!

"….A long time ago, a girl named Gertrude Baumgartner was born. She was friendly and kind, cute and funny, much like me." I began to get impatient, since I've already heard that a million times.

"….But Gertrude… never really felt right. She didn't feel like she belonged when she played with the other girls, and she began to grow tired of wearing dresses all the time. Long hair got in the way when she played with the boy's, but her mother wouldn't let her cut it short, saying she would look like a boy. But… that's exactly what she wanted to be, a boy." I began to grow very worried. Where was this going?

"….Years passed, and Gertrude knew that he was a boy. He began taking medicine to make him a boy, he even got rid of his breasts. But…. there was an incident and… Gertrude was pregnant with you." I began shaking. What was he talking about what was he talking about what was he talking about what was he-

"…But Gertrude still wanted to have you…. so he gave birth to you, and after that, he finished his surgery and legally changed his name Gertrude to…." He took a long breath, looking me in the eye.

"Albert." Everything paused in that moment, everything stopping for just a few seconds, as it seemed like everything came crashing down from my realization.

Albert was my dad's name.

"….I'm… I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner… Abigail, I love you, I love you so much…" My dad wrapped his arms around me, but I just stayed frozen.

None of this was right.

/

I suffered through the second day of school without much trouble, feeling rather numb. Dad lied to me, told me all those things about a mother that he knew the painful truth about. It hurt. I don't know if I could look into his eyes again without feeling betrayed.

After school was over, Kyubey jumped on my shoulder as I began walking home.

'_I suggest that you should go on a witch-hunt, Abigail. Your soul gem is looking a bit dark.' _I changed the ring to the regular form, and it was true, it was several shades darker, and I could see some speckles of pure blackness developing in the bottom.

"….How important is it to keep this clean?"

'_Well, it holds all of your magic. The more corruption there is in your soul gem, the quicker you'll lose it.' _I nodded and they began to explain how to find a witch, and with my soul gem, I found one in an abandoned apartment building.

After explaining how transforming works, I changed to my magical girl outfit. I was wearing a green blouse with a peach dress over it, and a red apron tied on with a rather large bow on the end. I also had black thigh highs with black slip-on shoes. I still had a headband on, with a beautiful rose on the side, not like the fake one I normally had, and my soul gem was in it, curled in perfectly.

"….The butterfly pattern is cute…" I told Kyubey, examining the insects on my dress.

'_It's interesting how you have an interest in butterflies. Most girls your age are rather disgusted by them.' _I shook my head at them.

"I guess so, but I think all insects are cute. But butterflies are the cutest." After that, I fought against my first witch, and I learned my weapons were scissors, and they were connected on a chain. I could throw them as far as I could, and I could use them to tie up witches or there familiars, or as a way to quickly escape.

By the time the fight was over, the black speckles had devoured half of my soul gem, but with a touch of the grief seed, it was shining like new again.

I walked home with Kyubey, and we talked a little more. Whatever I thought was sinister about them was just my imagination. They are the only one I can trust now, the only friend I have now.

I don't know what would happen if something bad ever happened.

/

A month passed, and I fought every day against witches, my technique getting better with experience. I didn't kill any familiars, I personally thought they were a waste of time, but there was nothing like a witch fight, nothing like tying up the ugly beast before I ended their life.

I became more and more distant with my dad, even when he tried to get home by the time I came home from school. He often asked me to forgive him, asked me about my day, but I kept silent, and he never pressed harder. His girlfriend looked at me with sympathy, but I never cared.

Despite my parents belief, I've never been so happy, since I have Kyubey. They are a bit odd, but they are kind to me, they are friendly to me, and they are funny to me. They're everything my father said about my mother.

But everything would change very quickly.

It was when I found another magical girl, a girl with short, light purple hair. She had ugly bruises and bleeding wounds, her outfit ripped to shreds, and she was leaning on her weapon to stay upright. I tried walking away but she spotted me, and wearily asked for my help. Sighing, I walked back to her, and strangely, she asked me to destroy her soul gem.

Maybe she didn't want to be a magical girl anymore? Since it just seemed to hold your magic, I thought that if you destroyed it, you would be human again.

Taking out my scissors, I sliced the dark soul gem in half. She smiled, her eyes growing dim, all the life out of them, falling to the ground. Her outfit disappeared, revealing the regular clothes she really had.

I panicked, trying to help her up, but as I did, I began to shiver. I couldn't feel her heartbeat. She wasn't breathing. It was like she just died.

"K-Kyubey! What happened!?" I shouted out and just as I expected, Kyubey walked up to me and tilted there head.

'_What's wrong, Abigail?'_

"She's… she's dead! Wh-what happened!? Did I kill her?"

'_Yes you did.' _I gasped, looking at the dead corpse of that girl, then at my own hands. I was shaking uncontrollably, unable to process what I did. How could have I killed another person? How did I even kill her? All I did was destroy her soul-

The realization hit me like a truck.

I began crying, but Kyubey just blinked.

'_What is making you so distressed? She was a stranger, Abigail.'_

"You… you MONSTER! YOU LIED TO ME!" I summoned my scissors and wrapped Kyubey tightly, but they didn't wheeze or choke. My scissors were just by their throat, ready to cut their head off.

'_Ah, it's true. The reason they are called soul gems is because I take out your soul in order to compete the contract. So, if you were to destroy a soul gem, wouldn't it make sense that the magical girl would immediately die?' _I screamed out in anger, and my scissors sliced, their head falling on the floor without a blood spatter.

I ran away. I didn't know where I ran, but I kept going, going, going as my heart raced and my breath came in and out and in and out, my brain trying to forget, forget about the dead eyes of that girl, trying to forget everything Kyubey and I did, trying to forget the apathetic way they discussed it all.

I went home. I fell asleep. I woke up. I went through school with empty eyes. I fought a witch while walking home. I came home. I fell asleep. I woke up early and looked at my grief seed.

My gem turned from bright peach to a very dark shade of it. Even when I placed a grief seed on it, it returned to the dark color in only a few minutes.

I went home. I fell asleep. I woke up. I went through school with empty eyes. I fought a witch while walking home. I came home. I fell asleep. I woke up early and looked at my grief seed.

The speckles of black began engulfing most of my soul gem. I felt tired and sluggish. I began to wonder why I was even going to school, why I was bothering associating with people that I couldn't trust, people who still laughed behind my back, not knowing all the good I did for them, all the pain I was going through.

I went home. I fell asleep. I woke up. I stayed in bed. My father asked if I wanted to go to school today. I stayed silent. He asked if I was feeling okay. I stayed silent. He cried and asked me to forgive him, that he would do anything for my love back. I stayed silent. He left for work. I stayed silent. The morning turned into the afternoon. I stayed silent. I began to think.

The one person I thought I loved, that I could trust, lied to me, lied to me about something so heart-breaking. I was in a country I hated, I still couldn't understand much of Japanese, I had no friends, Kyubey lied to me, and my mother is gone forever.

I removed the headband I normally wore and I admired the rose. Roses were beautiful. I always loved gardening them, my fingers always careful to avoid the thorns.

When I was little, I imagined a world with just my mom and dad, away from all the bullies and mean people, and nothing but roses bloomed. I want that more than anything, right now.

I looked at my soul gem. The blackness had enveloped all of my soul gem, the dark peach shade swirling with it. The blackness looked like something was corrupting it, it too swirling around.

It was evening now. But I was still thinking. Thinking about roses.

I remembered when I first started gardening, my dad told me how weeds would grow sometimes. Try to destroy my rose garden. He gave me a pair of scissors, and with careful hands, I cut them out of my garden.

I pretended that I was the Rose Queen, and those weeds were those who hurt me, and I cut them away, killed them, letting my world live on. I don't want anybody anymore. I don't want anybody to trample over my roses, my trust, I just want to be in the world I desire.

I transformed into my magical girl outfit, and I pulled out my scissors. I admired how they sharp they were, remembering how many familiars and witches they've killed. How they would wrap against a body and pull tight, pull so tightly I'm certain they couldn't breath.

Dad would put chemicals on the weeds so they would wilt and die. Once then, I would snip them away. I got inspired from these memories, so I walked out of my room. It was night.

My father looked up from the dinner table and so did she, concerned.

"Rosie, do you want some food?"

"Abigail, I like your outfit." No she didn't. She was the cause of all of this. While I should be feeling anger at this, at this pathetic weed, it was like all of my emotions were muted. I felt utterly empty.

But that didn't stop me summoning my weapon. I made multiple scissors, and they chained around her and dad. They screamed in fright, then in pain, as I commanded the scissors to cut and slice. Blood dripped down the chains and they wheezed as they were squeezed tighter, scissors cutting deep within them.

Now I felt an emotion.

I felt happiness.

I smiled lightly, watching the last of their life leave them. This was their punishment! For betraying this queen's trust, lying and hiding things from my paranoid eye, they deserved to die!

My dad weakly lifted up his hand, trying to say something, but a scissor got close to his throat and sliced him ear to ear.

The hand fell.

My chains fell, leaving the two bloody corpses on the ground. I blinked and stepped over them, leaving the house.

I aimlessly began walking, feeling only despair. Now I was truly alone. Truly alone in this god damn country.

It was late night when I feel I was at the end of my rope, about to give up on everything. Looking around my surrounding, I discovered I was near a mall, near a part still under construction. I made a way in, using the chains to help me down. The room was dark, lonely, and somewhat scary. I sat on the ground anyways, my head hung low. It covered my whole face, making everything darker. I could feel my headband slipping off a little.

I don't know what was going to happen to me. But I knew, that I would arrive to a kingdom of roses. I wouldn't let anyone ever again try to destroy them, I would kill them all. It would just be me and them. My father wouldn't be there, she wouldn't be there, the kids at my school wouldn't be there, nobody would be there.

My eyes watered as I remembered the only person I had left of my original plan, my original garden. My mother. Would she be there to? She had disappeared when my dad became who he truly was.

"M….Ma…Mama…." I whispered out, and in the very next second, I

S

l

i

p

p

e

d

a

w

a

y

/

My eyes open up slightly, harsh sunlight hitting them. I wince, holding up my hand to shield them. I was on my back, on a soft, warm ground. I used my free hand to feel what it was. It was grass.

Looking to my left and right, there was nothing but bright red roses, butterflies flying around them. It seemed like the whole world was nothing but roses, save for this grass trail cut through the middle.

"Abigail!" A voice called out, and I sat up now, alert. My eyes adjusted, and not too far, my mother was there. She was smiling brightly, wearing a dress much like the one I wore as a magical girl.

"MOM! MOM!" I cried out, getting on my feet, running towards her. She laughed, waving at me. As I got closer, she opened up her arms, ready for my hug. I lunged, my arms wrapping against her, my head resting comfortably against her.

"Mom…" I sniffed, letting my tears roll down, my eyes shut tightly out of happiness. I finally had my dream world. It finally-

"I'm not your mother." My eyes shot open, and I gasped, shakily looking up. It was dad, his face absolutely mutilated, his eyes gouged out and bleeding profusely. I wanted to scream and let go, but it was like my voice had been ripped apart. His arms were no longer embracing me, but holding onto me.

"You need to show more respect." He began to sink me into his chest and stomach, and inside were the very scissors that killed them, and I could feel them digging into me, cutting me apart, and I could only stay silent in fear as I was completely shoved in.

this is my despair, the internal suffering of me, trusting and hurting and crying and learning how to trust again just to be betrayed, going over and over like a bad song on replay, on repeat, on relay.

i cannot even trust myself. i ca nn ot trust my sel the o ne who causes theh sor row ev eyrhting hu r ts no f riends ma ma pa illed the m both depspair depsi s rr soeme o ne help me e ve n thou g yeond th a t de s apir

why am i suffering from others even in death?

/

**My name is Gertrud. I am the rose witch with a distrustful nature. I have just finished my world, my world of roses and flora, unnatural and weird, just like me. I only trust my citizens, my beloved Anthony's and Adelbert's. They keep my roses so beautiful and clean. **

**Currently, I was fixing them to be absolutely perfect. And that was the cute little mustaches I placed upon them. I watched them twitch there mustaches with happiness. Such good familiars.**

**My barrier may be small, but every second, it is expanding, letting more room for my beautiful roses to grow. My dream is to cover the whole world with my roses, to rid of everything that could stop it. That's why Adelbert has so many eyes, watching for any horrible magical girls that could wander into my world. **

**I have lured humans in here, placing the kiss of despair on them. They think they can trust nobody, that they have no friends, that they are all alone. They either then kill themselves or they wander inside, letting themselves be sliced by Anthony's or headbutted to death by Adelbert. **

**Just when my maze is beginning to grow out of the area not in construction, two little girls come running in. I'm afraid, at first, as they might be magical girls, but they are just worthless humans. They don't even have my kiss.**

**I listen as my Anthony's sing, the song they have repeated so many times, the song I love.**

"**Das sind mir unbekannte Blumen. **

**Ja. Sie sind mir auch unbekant.**

**Schneiden wir sie ab?**

**Ja. Schneiden wir sie ab!**

**Die Rosen schenken wir unsrer Königin.**

**Und die schlechten Blumen, **

**steigen auf die guillotine.**

**Ja. Schneide sie ab!**

**Ja. Schneide sie heraus!"**

**The two little girls hold each other closer, fear consuming every inch of their body. I listen from afar, ready to hear their final screams. **

**But I sense a magical power, along with the noise of chains rattling down, startling my minions long enough for her to make her entrance. A snot-nosed magical girl, and I can sense her own flowers, her own vine-like ribbons. And I hate her.**

**I scream for my minions to run away, and many of them listen, but so many are trapped. I hear them cry out for me, the Rose Queen, before the shot of golden bullets tear through their precious cotton heads. **

**With a furious screech, I flee away, flying out of the construction site. My butterfly wings soar me through the mall, through the streets, until I go deeper into town. Finding a suitable place, where I can grow in places where most people don't go, I replant my barrier.**

**I spawn more of my minions, making sure their mustaches are firmly placed on their faces before I send them to look around. This barrier is quite smaller than before, but they obey me without question. To speed up the process of enveloping at least the whole area in my roses, I send out my kiss.**

**Witch kisses are a bit of a mystery to everyone, even to most of the Incubator's. But, it is easy for me to understand.**

**When I was born from what was left out of Abigail Baumgartner, a small piece of her soul was entrapped in a special reality that can only be created from a witch forming. This soul will go over and over in their despair, forgetting it soon after before being shot down again. We witches cannot interact with our fallen magical girl counterparts, but we take in their despair, feeding us and keeping us stable. **

**Our bodies hoard it before we begin eating up the despair, and that potent feeling of the despair that made Abigail me, is what I inject into those who are hit. With the power of magic, I summon a small part of that despair, and will it to fly out of the barrier, searching for someone to manipulate.**

**And my witch kiss does find it, after some time. A business woman walking home. One second, she is thinking of what to make for dinner and her children's test scores, and the next, she is wondering how she let her life be taken over by rude bosses and greedy children. She could have lived out her life, but by trusting other's, she was hurt in the end. **

**I want her to kill herself. And so, she begins entering my little areal. She avoids my barrier and goes up the stairs, up and up. But as she makes her way off of the ledge, the magical girl, the same magical girl comes rushing in, saving her from a bloody death.**

**I scream as the magical girl and the two little girl's from before make their way in. I'm going to kill them all, cut them to little pieces and watch the breath leave their young little lungs. **

**I wait as my minions try their best to kill them, but the magical girl and the two little girls find their way in here. I stare at them as they finally arrive, getting to finally meet the magical girl up close. A girl of yellow, hair magically curly, with a self-assured, annoying sense about her. **

**I nearly die in anger, at the way she bow's like she's this sweet, polite guest, lifting up her poofy skirt. I flip the seat I was given, growling lowly. **

**Knowing she's going to shoot me, I start flying, maneuvering, avoiding her golden bullets with ease. She keeps firing, but she's doing nothing, completely oblivious to my tiniest minions forming into a black vine I can control.**

**It wraps around her dainty waist, and I lift her high up into the air. She attempted to keep firing, and to make me even more furious, her bullet's begin hitting my rose garden. I decide to start off my punish harshly, slamming her so hard against the wall that the concrete breaks.**

**I lift her back up, and if I could grin, I would right now. She dangles helplessly, trying to assure that she's just fine to the terrified little girls, my next snack.**

**But before I could begin to punish her more, I hear a noise. My minions are screaming with terror. I turn my head **_**anD MY ROSES! MY ROSES! THE RIBBONS ARE ENTANGLING THEM, STRANGLING THEM, THE MAGICAL GIRL IS A WEED, SHE'S UNLEASHING WEEDS!**_

_**I' LL KK ILL HER STUPID GIRL PATHETIC GIRL I'LL CUT YOU ALL G E TOUT MY RROS ES MY OR R SE S I' L D ES TROY YOU I HA T E YOU CU OH NO NO NO I CAN T MOVE SCISSOR S YMOV E PLEA SE GOD **_

_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**SHE S FREE I WAN TOT KILL HER MY ROSE S I WI L LEND YOU BU TI CM ONT HE G ROUND HELPLESS AND SH E HAS A GUN I'LL BREAK I T LET ME E GO PLE A SE LET MY HAVE MY ROSES MY ROS E S **_

_**"TIRO...!"**_

_**Y OUC AN KILL ME A DN MY MI N IONS AND MY IKINGDO M BUT D OD NT YOU D A RE HUR T **_

_**"FINALE!"**_

_**my roses.**_

_**/**_

_**Author's Note: Ah, I hoped you liked that! I've made a lot of headcanons on how being a witch works, and I wanted to find a way to put into a story So, I began thinking of showing the process from making the contract to the destruction of the witch. I began brainstorming and the girl behind Gertrud was born! This took me a really long time to write, and to develop. Despite that, it was a lot of fun!**_

_**I'm thinking of making more of these if I get enough positive reaction! I do have some idea's for the other witches, and I do plan to do everyone. Even small minor witches, like the one we see in the very beginning of episode three. **_

_**So please, review with your opinion and reaction! Thank you for reading! Have a fantastic day!**_


End file.
